


On My Toes

by naturalborndragon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dance partners, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancing, Dyslexia, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalborndragon/pseuds/naturalborndragon
Summary: You're hanging out in your boyfriend Hoseok's dance studio when he asks if you'd help him practice. However, your dyslexia makes you self-conscious of your dancing, a fact that he has yet to find out.I wrote this a while ago for a friend. I hope you guys enjoy! Comments and kudos always appreciated!
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader
Kudos: 13





	On My Toes

“(Y/n), can you be my dance partner for the day? Jungkook’s out sick.” Hobi smiled brightly in your direction. 

You tense up. You haven’t been the greatest dance partner due to the dyslexia getting in the way. The lefts and rights always got confusing to you, especially with Hobi’s choreography. You loved his dancing, but when it came to you doing it yourself it was too fast paced for you to keep up. It was very frustrating and for this you avoided dancing around him. Nevertheless, you were a very supportive girlfriend to him. You admired his talent. He never really asked you to dance before because he knew you were self conscious about your skills, but the fact that you’re dyslexic was a fact he was still unaware of. His question startled you, for one thing Kookie was barely ever sick and never really took a day off because he’s a stubborn, hard working brat. It must be really bad then, especially since these rehearsals are important because there’s an upcoming dance line performance. Kookie and he were doing a duet. You knew just how much Hobi loved dance, and the fact that he loved you just as much made your heart skip.

However, the fact that he loved you so much that he’d ask you to dance with him made you feel honored and nervous at the same time.

When Hobi saw the look on your face growing more nervous, he looked confused. “What’s wrong, love?”

Your train of thought jolted to a stop, and you began to stutter. “A-ah, nothing- I mean, yeah, I-I uh, I have-I’d love to dance with you.” You clasped your mouth shut in horror and cursed yourself. You were going to humiliate yourself in front of the love of your life and now you couldn’t back out.

It wasn’t technically a lie. You admired Hobi so much that you wished you could dance with him and have as much fun as he did with the rest of the dance line, but it was always hard for you.

Hobi took your hand, “are you sure, honey? I know that you always say that you don’t like dancing, but I can teach you Kookie’s part. It’s not that complicated, honest.” You cringed. His version of “not complicated” was the hokey pokey, which honestly probably wasn’t even in his dance vocabulary because it would be so basic that he’d probably throw up on the spot. You didn’t want to back out now. You had already said yes, and Kookie’s absence made you pity Hobi because you knew just how important this was to him.

Fuck it, you thought. You took his hand. “It’s ok, I’ll try my best to follow you. Fighting, right?” You chuckled to yourself, trying to convince yourself that this wouldn’t be as hard as it would.

You were dead wrong.

—

“It’s ok love, we’ll try again! You’re helping me out a lot, thank you so much.” He smiled after you stepped on his foot for about the twentieth time. He was so cute, but he had a terrible sense of judgement. If he was being honest, he was insane. If he was lying to make you feel better, it would only make you feel worse. You felt like you weren’t helping at all.

The footwork was horribly complicated, how the hell did Kookie follow this shit? How did ANY of them follow this shit? You were worse than Namjoon if that was even possible. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment. Hobi was the best dancer you knew, and the fact that you were humiliating yourself in front of a dance god as well as your boyfriend was the worst experience possible at the moment.

“Remember: the move goes right left, right left, kick!” Hobi rested his hands on your hips to guide you. You felt warm inside. It felt only slightly better at the moment in getting help from him, but when it came to doing it on your own it was a disaster. You felt like utter trash. He needed to get his rehearsal done and it felt more like he was helping YOU rehearse rather than the other way around.

“Do you think you’ve got it for now? You’re doing great, love. I’m very proud of you.” His cheeks glowed, partially from the sweat and the other because he practically lit up the world when he smiled. How could such a beautiful person be in love with you? You were only letting him down. He was so kind to you and you couldn’t even help him with one task.

He gently kissed you on the cheek and you began to shake.

“Ready?” The music started up immediately and Hobi started to dance. Again, you tried following him and failed. You were so shaken up and nervous. Everything was backwards, and as soon as that thought went through your head you were on the floor staring at the ceiling. The music immediately stopped and Hobi ran over to you.

“(Y/n), are you alright? You fell pretty hard. Are you ok?” His kind eyes were barely visible through your tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” you began to cry and shake in his arms. As soon as the tears began to flow he clenched you close to his warm chest.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overwork you. I know it’s hard, but you’ve helped me review a lot-”

“No, Hoseok… it’s not your fault, i-it’s mine-” your words were cut off by sobs wracking against your ribcage and you were only pulled in closer by him.

“Shh, love, it’s ok… calm down, calm down… if you don’t mind me asking, why are you so shaken up?” Without missing a beat, he grabbed a towel from his pocket and wiped your tears from your face. His angelic eyes stared down at you with kindness, which only made you cry more. You thought you were a failure.

After some contemplation, you blurted out, “I’m dyslexic. I can’t dance well because of it. All the moves just get jumbled in my mind and… I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…” you began to cry more and Hoseok pressed a loving kiss into your forehead. “Honey, it’s ok… it’s not your fault. Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have brought it up otherwise. I’m sorry that i pressured you.”

“You didn’t pressure me at all, I just…” you turned away from him, “I just wanted to help you and make you proud.”

Suddenly, Hobi began to shake. His voice became high and squeaky. He was shaking with laughter. Suddenly amused, you turned to him, glaring playfully through your excess tears. “What?” You chuckled.

“Honey, I love you. Just the fact that you tried to push through it for me makes me even more proud of you than I already was. You think I wouldn’t love you just because you can’t dance? Namjoon can barely hold a beat and I still love him like my brother! If that doesn’t tell you something, I’m not sure what else to say other than I love you so much.” He smiled down at you and you smiled back, relieved beyond belief.

“I love you too.”

“Hey, if you ever need help please don’t hesitate to ask, ok?” He spoke with the most gentle voice and caressed your hair. “I want to be here for you as much as you want to be here for me. I’m so lucky to have you.”


End file.
